


Wake-Up Call

by ElevatorAction13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AAxEM, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, Section XIII: Iscariot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorAction13/pseuds/ElevatorAction13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the responsible adult he is, Anderson wakes up and makes sure everyone else does as well, whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

This would not be an easy morning.

While he had gotten up with no problem, Enrico had not. Actually, he wasn’t even awake. Standing fully dressed at the bishop’s bedside, Anderson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Maxwell had stayed up too late again working, and on top of that, he had a meeting in a different city that day, so he couldn’t afford to sleep in at all. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached out to shake Enrico awake, but hesitated. When he thought about it, Yumiko and Heinkel had to be up too, for they were going on a trip of their own. Maybe he’d go check on them first. Yes, that was a good idea. Enrico would be awake by then, wouldn’t he? Yes, he would be awake by then, he hoped, for his sake. There were many things Anderson didn’t look forward to, and one of those things was having to wake up his exhausted and irritable bishop.  
Leaning down, he gave his sleepy swan a kiss on the cheek, and then headed out. 

Yumiko first.

He knocked on her door, a gesture of courtesy despite already knowing the outcome. There was no answer of course, and he sighed, and went on in.  
Curtains drawn, the room was dark, with only a few slivers of the morning sun peeking through the gaps in the shades. Yumiko slept soundly despite the chorus of birds outside the window and the sun in the sky; she was happily curled up around her pillow, with her long black hair strewn around her in an un-brushed mess. Looking around, Anderson couldn’t help but notice how clean and tidy the room was, all except for the bed, where the girl had kicked and thrown her blankets at weird angles on and off the bed, and a few pillows were on the floor. A sad smile came to his face. It must have either been a rough night, or more nightmares. 

“Coom on lass, time tae get up.” 

Setting his large palms on her shoulder, he gently shook her, to no response. 

“Yumiko, ye need tae get up ahn going. Ye got ae big day ahead.” He spoke a little louder, and shook a bit harder. Still no response.

Huffing, he stood back up and walked around to the end of the bed. “Hate tae dae this, but yeh’re on ae time frame ‘ere sae…” 

He leaned down, grabbed her feet, and pulled. 

“Up ahn at ‘em! Wake up lass!” 

The sleeping figure squeaked and clung to the bedposts, hanging on stubbornly and putting up a good fight against Anderson’s tugs. It always amazed him how strong she was underneath her quiet demeanor, at least when she was Yumiko. It was no surprise when Yumie was out. 

“Ah cuid dae this all day!” He laughed, pulling her clear off the bed yet she still hung on. With one particularly hard tug, he overpowered Yumiko’s grip and pulled her from the bed frame, eliciting another high-pitched squeak from the nun. 

Anderson let go and stepped back, watching while Yumiko made muffled sleepy noises and sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes and yawning. 

“Mmm? Father?” She stretched and let out a loud yawn. “What are you doing here?”  
Anderson chuckled. She had been asleep the whole time and still put up that fight? Amazing.

“Ah’m here tae wake ye up. Ye need tae beh getting’ ready tae head out.” 

“Oh? Oh! Oh that’s right!” Suddenly wide-awake, she leaped out of bed and hurried around, gathering her things. “I-I’m so sorry! I should have woken up to my alarm clock I don’t know what happened! I’m sorry I made you come here! I didn’t mean to trouble you!”

“Easy Yumiko, easy. Believe meh, et’s not ae problem.” He walked over and gave her a hug, and a kiss on the head. “Ye ‘ave plenty o’ time, ahn ah still need tae get Heinkel up. Yer not late, ahn Ah luv seein’ ye all before ye leave. Et’s not ae problem at all.”

Yumiko sniffed, and returned the hug. “Thank you Father.” She looked up, small smile on her face. “Do you want us to bring you something back? I can’t afford anything too expensive but I can bring you a souvenir.” 

“Anything oor nothing, jus’ coom back safe.” Smiling warmly, he gave her another kiss on her forehead. “Ae postcard will dae ef anythang. Ah’d ask fer soom fancy liquor boot Ah dinnae want tae run ye dry.”

“I wish! Seriously though, could you talk to Maxwell about our paychecks? I know we did a lot of damage on that last mission but it’s like he’s not even paying us at all!

“Aye lass, Ah ken. Ah’ve felt th’ sting o’ ae docked check many o’ times.” 

“Hmpf! Says the highest paid paladin in Iscariot, who also gets the biggest and most lavish room out of everyone else in the ranks!”

“Well, Ah am th’ trump card, their onlae regenerator. Ah git soom perks.” He smiled at his daughter turned nun. “Maybeh when Ah’m gone ye ahn Heinkel might git th’ biggest rooms.”

“Don’t talk like that! You’re going to live really long! Forever! So long that I’ll never get your big room and will always be in my tiny one!”

Grinning, Anderson let out a loud laugh at her comments. “Ah bet ye not always lass, boot aye, Ah guess Ah can stick aroond langer ef ye dinnae mind yer present accommodations. But enough o’ tha’ later, Ah need tae let ye git ready. Ye ahn Heinkle take care o’ wan another now, ahn try not tae cause tae much damage. Yer poor Bishop’s going tae ‘ave ae heart attack ef ye coom back loch ye did last time.”

 

“We’ll do just that, take care of one another I mean. As for the damages part, no promises on that.” She smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to give Anderson a quick peck on the cheek. “You should be going. Heinkel might be hard to wake up after all, and she might need to pack more, and tidy up a bit-“

“Ah got et Ah got et. Ah’m off. Luv ye, God bless.”

“You too Father.”

Outside the room, Anderson checked his watch. “Still plenty o’ time. One down.”

He repeated the same procedure as before with Heinkel’s room. Knocking, hearing no response, and heading in to see her still asleep, nothing different than before, except the state of the room. 

Compared to Yumiko, Heinkel was a bit less immaculate with her tidiness. Her desk was littered with used coffee mugs, filled ash trays, gun parts, and tools; a result of her tinkering with her favored form of weaponry, and various articles of clothing were scattered over the floor in a pattern reminiscent of someone tired from a day of work throwing their clothes off and telling themselves that they’d put them away later. Shoes were also haphazardly strewn about, creating a minefield for anyone who entered. The bed was fine though, a sign of Heinkel’s ability to sleep relatively soundly, at least compared to the rest of them. Anderson, Maxwell, Yumiko, they all had a mixed relationship with the aspect of a peaceful night’s rest. 

“Heinkel, time tae wake up.” He shook her shoulder, firmly, skipping the gently shaking step all together. “Yumiko’s up, time fer ye tae follow.

Heinkel groaned and muttered something, flailing her hand back to swat away the disturbance. Anderson just laughed.

“Coom on.” He grabbed her sheets and pulled them off, causing the priest to curse and finally, roll over. 

“Father, ugh, can’t I have five more minutes?” 

“Nae, ye need tae beh up. Ye ‘ave ae trip tae start taeday-Heinkel?”

“Yeah?”

“Es tha’? Es tha’ ae cigarette?”

“What? You know I smoke.”

“Nae Ah mean, et’s en yer mouth.”

Indeed, a lit, smoking cigarette was between her lips, a fact that stunned Anderson.

“Did ye jus’ light tha’? Oor, oor did ye fall asleep wit’ et?”

“Hmm? Oh, now that you mention it.” She took the cigarette from her mouth, examining it. “I really don’t remember.” Shrugging, she placed it back between her lips and took a drag, blowing out a stream of smoke after it had been through her lungs. “Not a bad way to wake up at least.”

“Okay, Ah’m going tae ignore this fer now ahn lecture ye on yer excess smoking habits later, because ye need tae beh getting dressed ahn ready.” He put his hands under her arms and lifted her out of the bed, despite the annoyed protests. “Yumiko shuid beh done soon, sae ye can gae ahead ahn meet her outside.” 

“Okay okay, I got it.” She sighed, rolling her eyes yet giving the paladin a brief hug. “Thanks for the wake-up call old man.”

“Dinnae rub et en lass.” Holding her face, he leaned down and gave her a kiss to her forehead. “Yer welcome.” 

“Thanks Father. We’ll call you when we get there, so try not to worry too much okay? Sometimes I think you should take anxiety medication the way you fret.”

“Lass, meh body es ae cocktail o’ lord kens whit, ae few pills aren’t going tae change mooch. Yer stuck wit’ meh th’ way Ah am.” He chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Ahn et joos’ means Ah luv ye, sae dae beh careful oot there.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll try. Can’t make any promises though.”

“Ye sound joos’ loch Yumiko.”

“Hey, everyone in Iscariot and their mother knows our penchant for causing “unnecessary damages”.” She said whilst doing an unflattering impression of Maxwell with both her voice and hands, waving them about in mock anger. “That stupid lecture of his is basically a normal part of our debriefings at this point.” Huffing, she started going around the room gathering her things, becoming increasingly aggravated.

“Then maybeh ye shuid try tae tone et down?” Out of the corner of his eyes, Anderson spotted the tail end of a cassock under her bed. “Really? Heinkel.” He picked it up and handed it to her. “Yer messes are gettin’ oot o’ control.”

“They’re not that bad, and I’m busy with other things you know? “ She shrugged casually and took the cassock. “I’m got everything else, so you don’t need to hang around, unless you WANT to see me change.” 

“Ach nae, but ye sure ye can find everything okay en ‘ere?”

“Yes Father I got it. It’s really an organized mess.”

“Hah! Well, whitever ye say. Call meh ef ye need help lass.” He walked over and gave her one last hug and kiss, squeezing her tight. “Luv ye, dinnae forget tae call.”

“Ahh! Easy Father!” She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “We won’t, believe me. Yumiko never forgets that sort of thing. Don’t let Maxwell run you ragged while we’re gone okay?”

“Nae promises lass.”

With a few more parting words, Anderson left the priest’s room to give her space back. He sighed. She really did need to cut back on her smoking; at this rate it was going to put her into an early grave. That was a matter for later though, for he had a more pressing issue on his hands.

Through the hallways and up the floors, Anderson made his way back into Enrico’s room. He said a quick prayer before entering, asking for the man to please, please be awake already. 

Bracing himself for the moment of truth, he went inside. 

The man was still asleep.

“Son o’ ae bitch.” Anderson groaned. He really didn’t want to start this day off with Enrico kicking him in the face and cursing at him while he got him from his beloved bed. Really, really, REALLY didn’t want to have that be his first interaction with him. 

“Ach, meh sweet, lovely, terrifying bird, whit th’ hell shuid Ah dae ‘ere?” He let out a heavy sigh and petted the bishop’s golden head. Enrico barely stirred from the touches, and continued snoring softly, and drooling onto his monogrammed pillow. 

Anderson continued stroking Maxwell’s hair while he thought, thinking of ways to try to at least soften the blow. Hmm, coffee maybe. Enrico always had to have a strong coffee in the morning anyways; maybe having one at the ready would assuage his irritation. 

He left Enrico to dream on and wandered off to the kitchen. Looking at the coffee selections, he took no chances and picked the favorite, setting it to brew. While he waited, his eyes wandered over to the espresso machine, and he shrugged, setting that up as well. Might as well go all out and wake him up as much as possible. 

Once the coffee was done, he poured it into a china cup, put an indecent amount of espresso shots into it, and set it alongside a plate of biscotti on a silver platter. He mentally laughed at himself, feeling ridiculously domestic yet right at home as he brought the tray out and set it on Maxwell’s nightstand. 

“Enrico?” Time for the moment of truth. “Guid morning luv. Time tae wake up now.” Bending down low, he kissed at the side of Maxwell’s temple before started to gently, very gently jostle him. “Hate tae dae this, really dae.”

Maxwell was easier to wake up than Yumiko and Heinkel. He didn’t need to pull him from bed or shake him like a ragdoll, and already he began to stir. Then the growls started, and a hand shot up to slap Anderson’s so hard it actually stung the larger man. 

“Okay, okay, easy now.” He chuckled weakly and rubbed his stricken hand. 

“Luv please, ye’ll beh even moor miserable ef yer late. Ah ‘ave coffee ahn biscuits fer ye.” He picked up the cup and tried to waft the invigorating scent under Enrico’s nose. His heart leaped for joy for a brief moment when noises and movement happened, but it sank. All Enrico did was grab a pillow and bury his head beneath it.  
Anderson let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead. He looked at the clock, and it was getting down to “do-or-die” time. There wasn’t a choice; he had to get Maxwell out of bed.

“Ye’ll thank meh later.” 

In one quick, seamless effort, he scooped Enrico up from the bed and into the air. It did the job and woke Enrico up, but doing so unleashed a wave of sleepy, grumpy anger upon the well-meaning paladin. 

“Alexander Anderson put me down right now!” He flailed uselessly in Anderson’s arms, accomplishing nothing besides getting tangled in the bed sheet that had been pulled up with him. “Cazzo! It’s too early for this shit! Dammit Anderson! Put me down!”

“Actually et’s not, which es why Ah had tae yank ye oot o’ dreamland.” Managing to stay largely unaffected by Maxwell’s outbursts, Anderson simply pulled the sheet free, set Enrico down, and before the bishop could turn around to continue snapping at him, he shoved the cup of ridiculously caffeinated coffee into his hands. 

“Ae guid mornin’ tae ye tae luv.” He smiled and ruffled Enrico’s already sleep-mussed hair, earning him what could only be described as a death glare. Not like he wouldn’t have whatever he did.

“Drink up, Ah made et sae strong et cuid wake up ae sedated elephant, sae hopefully et’ll wake ye up as well.” 

“My exhaustion isn’t a joke Anderson. I was up for far too long last night and the last thing I need is you ripping me from my bed and mocking me-”

“Jus’ drink th’ coffee lad.” Anderson grabbed the hand holding the cup and brought it to Enrico’s lips. “Ahn et wis either Ah ripped ye from bed oor ye missed yer meeting.” 

The bishop scowled, still glowering dangerously at the taller man, but after a few seconds, took the cup and, pinky up of course, and took a sip. 

“Mm!” Enrico physically jolted, his eyes flying open for a second before he went back to his previous, unhappy, grumpy expression. 

“Well, I suppose it’ll do.” He grumbled, shuffling off towards his dresser. Anderson just watched the other man sleepily maneuver around his room. All the grace and balance Maxwell usually had was gone in this state, so deteriorated that he even ran into the side of a table, and started spitting venom at the poor inanimate object viciously. 

“Ye alright there lad?” Anderson called out, struggling to contain his laughter but still letting out some chortles. 

Enrico spun around and sent Anderson a pointed glare. “I’m FINE.” He hissed, trying to stealthily rub the sore spot on his side. “I can’t believe you’re finding amusement from my pain.”  
“Ah’m not laughin’ because yer hurtin’, Ah’m laughin’ because yer jus’ funny. Aur ye alright though?” 

Despite the hostility he faced, despite his previous laughter, he still went over to see if Enrico was indeed okay. “Ah hope tha’ doesn’t bruise…” He lifted Enrico’s white nightshirt to inspect the red mark, earning him a grumble and a muttered “I’m fine.” from his . 

“Ach, now Ah dae wish Ah hadn’t laughed.” Anderson rubbed the mark, furrowing his brow in worry.

“Alexander please, I’m not going to die, stop being such an obnoxious mother hen.”

“An cannae, ye need meh tae take care o’ ye.” 

Leaning down, he kissed the irritated skin, then let the nightshirt fall. “Tha’ ahn ye need ahn want th’ attention, dinnae deny et.” Chuckling, he stood up to hold Enrico’s face, giving him a brief yet sweet kiss. “Want meh tae help ye git dressed? Dinnae want ye runnin’ en tae anything else.”

“I am fine and can handle myself.” Enrico tersely stated, scoffing as he pulled himself away, coffee still in hand. 

Sighing in amused defeat, Anderson stepped back and allowed Enrico to gather his thoughts and his things. The man was still groggy and uncoordinated, and exuded an air of pure hatred towards this early morning world, but he managed to get his clothes and, still sipping his coffee when he could, went into the bathroom to get dressed and cleaned up. 

Anderson went over to the table where the tray was sitting and sat down to wait. He nibbled biscotti, and was almost done by the time Enrico reappeared. It wasn’t a fast snack either; he had been taking his sweet time eating it. The bishop did have a rather long morning preparation time. 

“Welcoom back luv, feelin’ any better?”

“Actually, yes.” Dressed and fixed up, the bishop came over to it with Anderson at the table and took a cookie, taking a bite before drinking the coffee that was still in his hand. 

“Must beh th’ brew Ah made. Ye seem tae luv et after all.” 

“Hmpf.” Enrico scoffed stubbornly. “Well, I have to admit, you don’t hold back when it comes to making an effective caffeinated drink. What did you put in this?”

“Enough espresso tae kill ae lesser man, sae dinnae plan on drinkin’ this every mornin’, et’s terrible fer ye.”

“The best things in life usually are.” Enrico smirked and finished off his biscuit, going for another one. 

“Did Yumiko and Heinkel get going yet?”

“Aye, easier than ye by ae lang shot. Ah dinnae ‘ave tae make them their coffee loch ae housewife.”

“One.” Enrico held up a gloved finger. “They hardly have the stress I have and I doubt they experience as much sleep deprivation I do and two.” As he held up his second finger, an amused smirk came to his lips. “If it makes you feel any better I think you make a very good housewife. Or in this case, a very good househusband.”

“Househusband eh?” Catching those long fingers, he drew that finely shaped hand to his lips and kissed it, giving a playful wink to his companion. “Mother hen, househusband, whit guid titles tae add tae meh list. They will surely terrify th’ monsters ahn strike fear intae their hearts.” 

Enrico had a puzzled looks for a brief moment, then, to Anderson’s delight, laughed. “Ah yes! You have a point Alexander! I’ll make sure to put those titles right along “Angel Dust” and “Killer Priest”! The heathens will go running at the sight of you bringing coffee and cookies!” 

“Well make et happen then coom on!” Anderson joined in the laughter and clapped his hands together. “Git tae work on tha’ noo Bishop er other work can wait! This es  
high priority!” 

“The absolute importance, I shall get on it right away, after breakfast.” He snatched the last biscotti right from under Anderson’s fingers took a large bite. As he chewed, he brought his wristwatch up to his face and sighed. “Actually, make that sometime after today, I’m afraid I’ll need to leave soon.” 

“Right right, nae rush.” Anderson got up and helped his boss up from his chair. “Ah’ll jus’ terrify th’ monsters wit meh auld titles.” 

“Si, you’ll just have to make do in the meantime. So sorry.” He gave a few pats to Anderson’s cheek, smiling. “Now behave while I’m gone.”

“Yer onlae gone fer th’ day.”

“Exactly.” 

The paladin smiled innocently. “Ye ‘ave sae little trust en meh.”

“No I have too MUCH trust in you, which is why I haven’t assigned you a personal handler yet. I don’t want to come back to reports of you destroying the target range again.”

“Oh coom on! Tha’ wis ae special case! Ah didnae mean et, things got oot o’ hand ahn th’ recuits were there ahn someone brought liquor-“

“I’ve heard the story, as a matter of fact I have the record of it in my files. But past events aside.” Picking up his briefcase, he turned to Anderson and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I should be going. Your caffeine potion will wear off eventually so I must do as much as I can with all of this energy.”

“Aye, make sure tae drink soom moor befoor ye crash.” Holding the sides of Enrico’s pretty face, Anderson returned the kiss, but his was more lingering, encompassing. 

He could feel the tense man relax in his hands, and relished it if only for a few precious moments before Enrico ended it. The bishop sighed, pressing his forehead to Anderson’s. “Oh I assure you I’ll be drinking more coffee today. So if you find me completely passed out on my bed tonight it’s because I have crashed completely, so don’t pull me from my bed again.” Enrico smirked and gave Anderson a short peck before pulling away out of his grip.

“Still, before I forget, I should thank you for this morning. As much as I hate it, I would have had a much more awful morning without your interference.” 

“Ah ken. Now git oot o’ ere, ye got work.” 

Anderson gave a playful slap to Maxwell’s ass, grinning in the face of the bishop’s displeased glare. 

“I’ll deal with that later.”

“Ah look forward tae et.” 

In just a few more moments, Maxwell was gone, off to his own day. Yumiko, Heinkel, Maxwell, all of them were fine ad set and ready for their respective tasks. Anderson was done being the alarm clock and back in his own room, and he let out a relieved sigh before crashing on his bed.

“Wasn’t tha’ bad really.” He yawned, kicking his boots off onto the floor. Not that he thought about it, he was rather tired that morning as well. Hmm, well, now that he thought about it more, he didn’t have anything pressing to get to. Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt. Yes, that’d be a good idea.

He’d earned it after all. 

 

Days later:

“Anderson~ Alexander~” 

“Mmprf, gae away.”

A smooth, smug, singsong voice wafted over Anderson’s ear as he slept, causing him to grimace and wave away whatever it was disturbing him. When he tried to roll over, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Ah ah, no no no, you need to get up.” 

Laughter that, while awake he thought was beautiful, was now the most obnoxious sound in the world, rang in his ears. “Five moor minutes.”

“You’ve had plenty of continuances, you’ve slept through 5 alarms actually. Impressive feat, but get up.” Maxwell gave Anderson’s ear a tight yank, but the stubborn sleeper just grunted and pulled the covers over his body.

“Alright, be that way. Now, I can’t lift you up, but I can do something else.” 

The sound of Maxwell walking away gave Anderson temporary relief, but that was shattered at the sensation of water droplets against his face.

“Okay, ach, Ah’m up.” 

Groaning and bleary-eyed, Anderson slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and running a hand over and down his bed head. Once his vision became clear, he looked over, disapprovingly, at the glass of water in Maxwell’s hand. 

“Dinnae ye dare.”

“Why would I now? You’re awake.” Smiling innocently, he put down the glass on Anderson’s nightstand, and then sat down on the bed right next to the tired paladin. “Besides, you weren’t asleep enough to warrant it; the threat worked well enough.”

“Aye, because ye’ve doon et tae meh befoor ye ass.”

“Once, and that was because I thought you were dead.”

Anderson scoffed. “Dead? Ah still dinnae believe ye thought tha’.”

“You wouldn’t move no matter what I did and I couldn’t detect your breath. I had ample cause to be a bit panicked.”

“Bit panicked? Ah woke oop tae icy water all over meh ahn yerself screamin’ at meh tae wake up loch thaur wis ae fire en th’ room.” 

“Like I said I thought you were dead!”

Anderson deflated, and smiled his first smile of the day. Grabbing his defensive companion, he fell back down into the bed with him, ignoring his flustered sounds of protest. 

“Ye better not beh jokin’ about carin’ about meh sae much.” He squeezed and cuddled Enrico to him, despite the grumbles. “Soomhow Ah doubt ye thought tha’, ye ken Ah’m nearly invincible.” 

“Opposite actually, I’ve had the misfortune of seeing you at your worst.” With a huff Enrico got more comfortable in the paladin’s grip, settling in for a bit. “And yes, I was worried. Who knows what weird things could happen to you, if I just wake up one day and suddenly you’re dead due to some unforeseen consequence of your ability”

“As an unforeseen consequence o’ meh being th’ first regenerator ye mean. Luv, Ah highly doubt Ah’d beh sae lucky tae die en such ae peaceful fashion, sae dinnae waerry aboot et.” Yawning, he hugged Enrico to him like a stuffed bear and purred. A small smirk formed on his lips as he started to doze. “At th’ moment whit ye shuid waerry about ‘ow yer going tae get meh out o’ bed. Ah got ye trapped now.” 

“Anderson! Dammit you stubborn man. We have a schedule to hold and you are being worse than me right now!” 

“Ah doubt tha’.” Anderson sleepily stated, holding onto his struggling, extremely annoyed partner, and going back to dozing off despite it all. He was almost asleep when he was interrupted by a harsh whack to his forehead with a hard, cold material, and a mild splash of water on his face. 

His eyes darted open and he looked up. Somehow, Maxwell had gotten an arm loose and had the glass of water currently right against his head. 

“Don’t make me do this.” Enrico stated darkly, the intent in his eyes making it clear he was not giving the paladin another chance. 

Anderson growled, and huffed, and finally with a groan got himself up again. “Ye make ae strong argument lad. Ah’m up now, sae, give meh tha’.”

He snatched the glass from Maxwell’s hands, causing a bit of water to spill on the bed, but leaving enough in the cup for the water to still be a threat. 

“Fine, but if you lay back down I’m going to leave and come back with a bucket.” 

“Aye aye, Ah got et.” With some struggle, he managed to get his legs on the ground and stand up, causing he covers to fall off his body an reveal his completely nude form. 

“Don’t you ever worry about people coming to see you in the middle of the night like that? I know for an unpleasant fact that you kick the covers off frequently.” Enrico had gotten up as well and met Anderson at the end of the bed, arms crossed. “What if someone comes to alert you of an emergency and you’re stark naked?”

“They can deal wit’ et. Ah’m comfortable this way.” Cracking a smile, he leaned down to give Maxwell a brief kiss on the lips before hugging him close again. “Besides, th’ onlae person who visits meh at night es one particular needy Bishop, who Ah ken happens tae loch seein’ meh en meh birthday suit.” 

“Fine, fair point.” Enrico let out a light chuckle before grabbing back of Anderson’s neck, pulling him down to his level, and kissing him hard. Anderson went stiff in surprise, pleasant surprise, but was quick to return it. 

“Why cannae ye just wake meh up loch tha’ instead o’ th’ threats?” The paladin asked, a bit short of breath when the kiss was ended. 

“Oh, sometimes threats are just more fun. Now get going. I won’ have a nude man accompanying me in public. That’s just for private occasions.” 

“Which es every night weh’re en th’ same place as each other.” He released Maxwell and turned to go get ready, but was stopped by a hard, cracking slap to his ass. When he spun around, he was faced with Enrico’s mischievous smile. “What? You do it all the time to me, it’s only fair play.” 

“Heh, yer right, not loch Ah mind. Now yer th’ one keepin’ meh from gettin’ ready.” 

“I am? I apologize, here, let me help you.”

“Help? Ahh! Nae pushing!” Anderson laughed. “Can’t believe ye ‘ave et en ye tae actually shove meh.” 

“Go get dressed!” 

“Okay okay! Ah’m doing et!” 

With Enrico’s “motivation”, the paladin finally got ready for the day. On the way out the door, he couldn’t help but be amused by just how truly terrible they all were when it came to the simple task of waking up.


End file.
